


Nauczka dla kurwy

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, No shame, Shame, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, boże, czytelniczka jest nauczycielką do życia w rodzinie, fabuła?, głupia w tagowaniu, heh żart, jestem, pięciokąt, porno bez fabuły, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/gifts).
  * A translation of [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292464) by [NekoElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena). 



Sobotni wieczór w barze Grillbiego był dla Ciebie normą. Zimna szklanka rumu z kolą, dookoła potwory i ludzie. Między stolikami chodził właściciel przybytku. Właśnie upijałaś kolejny łyk drinka, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, zerknęłaś by zobaczyć kto to. Papyrus i Blue. Oboje mieli na sobie swoje „bojowe zbroje”. Znałaś ich. Sans coś przegapił w maszynie jaką budował i powstało przejście do innego wymiaru, przez które przeszły dwie alternatywne osobowości braci i zaczęły wchodzić w interakcje się ze wszystkimi. Oryginalny Papyrus był wysoki, głośny i dziecinny, jego starszy brat Sans natomiast niski, cichy i leniwy. Choć stanowili swoje przeciwieństwa kochali się. Blue i jego brat Stretch mieli zamienione osobowości. Nic więc dziwnego, że Papyrus i Blue szybko się dogadali, biegali po mieście robiąc co rusz jakieś łamigłówki. To co wszystkich jednak zaskoczyło to fakt, że pojawili się w barze. Oboje często wspominali, że nie przepadają za takimi miejscami. Sama to słyszałaś kilka razy z ich ust przy różnych okazjach. Niewiele osób było w stanie wytrzymać z braćmi, ale Ty tak. Byłaś w stanie wytrzymać nawet z ich alternatywnymi wersjami. Nie zaskoczyło Cię więc to, że dwa szkielety zmierzały w Twoim kierunku.

-_____! CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE CIĘ ZNALEŹLIŚMY! – powiedział Papyrus swoim zwyczajnym, bardzo głośnym tonem. Przywykłaś do donośności jego głosu, lecz mogłaś dostrzec, że kilka osób popatrzyło się na Was krzywo

-Zawsze tutaj wpadam w soboty – wzruszyłaś ramionami – Czego potrzebujecie chłopaki? Musi to być coś ważnego, skoro przyszliście aż tutaj. – Blue się wzdrygnął.

-TO PRAWDA _____! POTRZEBUJEMY TWOJEJ POMOCY W CZYMŚ! – miał taki sam ton głosu jak Papyrus. Upiłaś kolejny łyk.

-Z czym? – popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo, a potem pochylili się lekko nad stolikiem. Zainteresowałaś się

-My um… właściwie chcielibyśmy… abyś udzieliła nam …. Lekcji – szepnął Papyrus zaskakująco cicho. Nie przypuszczałaś, że umie tak mówić!

-Lekcji? Dlaczego nie zapytacie o to Undyne albo Alphys? Albo nawet waszych braci? – zastanawiałaś się, jak czegokolwiek mogłabyś ich nauczyć. Oboje się rumienili, Papyrus na pomarańczowo a Blue… na niebiesko.

-Naszych braci nigdy o to nie zapytamy – szepnął niższy szkielet, drugi mu przytaknął.

-A pytanie Undyne czy Alphys byłoby … głupotą. – dodał. Tutaj się zagubiłaś. Dopiłaś drinka i zmarszczyłaś brwi.

-Co to za lekcja? Dlaczego myślicie, że akurat ja wam mogę pomóc? – Papyrus złączył ręce przed sobą.

-U-um… widzisz, nasi bracia myślą, że nie damy sobie rady, ale… cóż, chcemy spróbować, a nie mamy nikogo kto mógłby nas nauczyć. – Zaczęłaś się śmiać. Nic nie mogłaś na to poradzić, to było takie zabawne. Mówiłaś Sansowi i Streachowi, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie, prędzej czy później. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło Ci do głowy, aby prosili Ciebie o pomoc.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam, nie śmieję się z was… - powiedziałaś łapiąc oddech – Pytacie się mnie o to, abym nauczyła was o seksie? – Kiedy na ich twarzach rumieniec się powiększył, dostałaś swoją odpowiedź. Uśmiechnęłaś się i potrząsnęłaś głową. – Wasi bracia mnie zabiją, jak to zrobię. No i … dlaczego ja? – Papyrus zaczął gładzić się po kości przedramienia.

-Cóż… Wiem, że ty i mój brat… wcześniej… - To była prawda. Ty i Sans kochaliście się kilka razy nim jego maszyna zrobiła boom. Pierwszy raz miał miejsce po pijaku, drugi kiedy uznaliście, że warto zacząć jakiś związek. No, a potem potrzebowałaś czasu, aby poukładać wszystko w głowie, problem z maszyną niczego nie ułatwiał.

-Tylko dlatego, że ja i Sans … że nas coś łączyło… kiedyś… nie oznacza, że powinnam iść z tobą do łóżka. Co by nie było jesteś jego młodszym batem. To samo tyczy się też ciebie, Blue. – ten warknął ze złości. Papyrus aż trzasnął otwartymi dłońmi o stół.

-TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE JESTEM MŁODSZY NIE OZNACZA, ŻE NIE JESTEM DOROSŁY! MOGĘ SAM PODEJMOWAĆ DECYZJE BEZ PYTANIA SIĘ SANSA O ZGODĘ! – krzyknął. Zaraz po nim dodał Blue gotując się z wściekłości.

-JA JESTEM STARSZYM BRATEM KURKA WODNA! STRETCH NIE MOŻE MÓWIĆ ZA MNIE CO MAM ROBIĆ, A CZEGO MI NIE WOLNO! – Rozejrzałaś się po otoczeniu, w barze zrobiło się cicho. Szkielety usiadły na swoich miejscach nieco zmieszane. Myślałaś chwilę, a potem westchnęłaś. Możesz im wyjaśnić jak to działa. Nic złego się nie stanie od zwykłej rozmowy, prawda? Przetarłaś oczy palcami i warknęłaś.

-Dobra, dobra.. macie rację. Pomogę wam z tą… lekcją. – wskazałaś na nich palcem – Ale jeżeli wasi bracia mnie nakryją, to macie mnie bronić. – przytaknęli podekscytowani. Odniosłaś szklankę do lady, zapłaciłaś i wyszłaś z baru. Szliście razem do domu Papyrusa, który nie znajdował się daleko. Kiedy weszliście do środka rozejrzałaś się. – A gdzie te dwa lenie?

-POWIEDZIELIŚMY IM, ŻE CHCEMY PIŻAMAPARTY BEZ NICH! WIĘC NIE WIEMY GDZIE SĄ, ALE NIE POWINNI WRÓCIĆ AŻ DO JUTRA! – Blue wzruszył ramionami.

-TAK! NADAL UWAŻAM, ŻE MÓJ POKÓJ SIĘ NADA DO LEKCJI! TAK NA WSZELKI WYPADEK! – Chwycił za Twoją dłoń i pociągnął Cię schodami na górę. Miałaś coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że ta dwójka wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanowała. Pokój wyższego szkieleta nie zmienił się. Wyścigowe auto jako łóżko, stolik pełen figurek. Chłopcy usiedli na materacu, a Ty wzięłaś krzesełko spod komputera i zajęłaś miejsce naprzeciwko nich krzyżując nogi.

-Dobra. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie po prostu odpowiadać na pytania. – popatrzyli po sobie, jako pierwszy odezwał się Papyrus.

-WIEMY Z NASZYCH PORADNIKÓW RANDKOWANIA, ŻE JEŻELI TRZECIA RANDKA JEST SUKCESEM MOŻNA PRZEJŚĆ DO CZEGOŚ WIĘCEJ I SPOTKAĆ SIĘ W MIESZKANIU. ALE CZYM JEST TO … COŚ WIĘCEJ? – mruknęłaś chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Rany… a wiecie czym jest penis i wagina? Wiecie czym jest oral? Znacie w ogóle takie nazwy? – patrzyłaś raz na jednego, raz na drugiego.

-OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE WIEMY CZYM JEST PENIS! MAMY GO! – krzyknął Blue w obronie – MY… MY DOTYKALIŚMY SIĘ WCZEŚNIEJ!

-Ale nie wiecie czym jest wagina? – po ich twarzach już znałaś odpowiedź – To intymna część każdej kobiety. Jest jak… kurwa, jak by to wyjaśnić? – stuknęłaś się kilka razy palcem po policzku – Penis wchodzi do waginy – mówiąc to wsadziłaś palec do dziury zrobionej z dwóch, drugiej ręki. Chłopcy wyglądali na zagubionych.

-CZY MOŻESZ… CZY MOŻEMY ZOBACZYĆ WAGINĘ? – to pytanie padło od Papyrusa. Zamrugałaś kilka razy zaskoczona.

-Cóż… tak… chyba… Czekajcie – wyciągnęłaś telefon i włączyłaś Google by na grafice znaleźć zdjęcia. To nie było nic trudnego. Pokazałaś im monitor komórki. Po chwili Blue popatrzył na Ciebie. Miał szczenięce oczka… cholerne szczenięce oczka.

-CZY MOŻEMY… ZOBACZYĆ… TWOJĄ WAGINĘ? – Chciałaś uciec od tego hipnotyzującego wzroku i popatrzyłaś na Papyrusa, to był błąd, miał taki sam wyraz twarzy. Byli tak cholernie rozkoszni, że nie byłaś w stanie odmówić. Zacisnęłaś zęby i opuściłaś powieki.

-JAK MAMY SIĘ CZEGOŚ NAUCZYĆ, JAK NIE ZOBACZYMY TEGO W RZECZYWISTOŚCI? – wyższy praktycznie wymruczał te słowa. Logika podpowiadała Ci, że to na bank część ich planu. Popatrzyłaś na nich, byli bliżej wpatrując się błagalnie. Warknęłaś i zrezygnowana uniosłaś dłonie w powietrze.

-Doba… - westchnęłaś, wstałaś. Sans i Stretch Cię zamordują. Ściągnęłaś koszulkę przez głowę i położyłaś ją na oparciu krzesełka. Rozpięłaś spodnie i ściągnęłaś je razem z majtkami, po drodze wysuwając stopy z butów. Nigdy nie przepadałaś za skarpetkami, dlatego ich nie miałaś. Kiedy zostałaś tylko w staniku usiadłaś na krześle i rozchyliłaś nogi. – To moja wagina – mruknęłaś nonszalancko. Przyglądali się jej z iskrzącymi się oczami. W tym obrazu było coś…. Dziwnie uroczego. Nie spodziewałaś się, że Papyrus przyciągnie bliżej krzesełko, musiałaś się mocno chwycić siedzenia, aby z niego nie spaść. Wtedy dopiero zaczęłaś się rumienić. Oboje chwycili Cię za kostki sprawiając, abyś nie mogła zamknąć nóg. – E-ej, zwolnijcie…

-PRZEPRASZAMY _____! PO PROSTU JEST TAKA ŚLICZNA! CHCEMY SIĘ JEJ LEPIEJ PRZYJRZEĆ! – Papyrus był pomarańczowy od rumieńca. Blue przytaknął i przybliżył się.

-WIĘC TYLKO PENIS MOŻE TAM WEJŚĆ? – był taki niewinny. Poczułaś, jak rumienisz się jeszcze bardziej i potrząsnęłaś głową.

-U-um… właściwie… wiele rzeczy może um… wszystko co jej nie rozerwie… um.. palce… język… zabawki… - wzięłaś głębszy wdech, kiedy poczułaś jak dłonie niższego odgarniają na bok Twoje płatki.

-TO CIĘ BOLI? – przez chwilę był przestraszony. Kiedy potrząsnęłaś głową uśmiechnął się szeroko i ponowił czynność. Czułaś, że robisz się mokra. Mocno Cię trzymali, tak że nie mogłaś uciec… No i od dawna z nikim tego nie robiłaś. Jęknęłaś, kiedy poczułaś, jak jeden z nich wsadza w Ciebie palec. - OH! _____! PRZEPRASZAM! POWINNIŚMY WPIERW SPYTAĆ CIĘ O POZWOLENIE! – Blue popatrzył na Papyrusa, ten przytaknął.

-TAK LUDZIU! CZY MOŻEMY … POBAWIĆ SIĘ Z TOBĄ? ABYŚMY LEPIEJ ZROZUMIELI WSZYSTKO? – Gdyby zapytał się Ciebie o to jakiś czas temu zdecydowanie byś odmówiła. Lecz w zaistniałych okolicznościach, Twoje ciało desperacko pragnęło kolejnego dotyku. Mogłaś im oczywiście po prostu przynieść jakąś książkę i wszystko wyjaśnić. Przygryzłaś wargę i przytaknęłaś.

-J-jasne… ś-śmiało. – uśmiech Blue się poszerzył, śmiało wsunął w Ciebie swojego palca

-OH _____, JESTEŚ TAKA CIEPŁA I MOKRA – zauważył. Zamknęłaś oczy skupiając się na jego ruchach. Papyrus wolną ręką zaczął pieścić okolice kobiecości, by po chwili odnaleźć bezbłędnie magiczny guzik. Na chwilę się zatrzymał by zbadać Twoją reakcję. Zaczęłaś lekko jęczeć, kiedy kręślił niewielkie kółka na nim.

-CO TO JEST _____? CHYBA LUBISZ JAK SIĘ CIEBIE TUTAJ DOTYKA!

-ZACISKA SIĘ TEŻ NA MOIM PALCU. – Podniosłaś lekko powieki i popatrzyłaś na nich.

-To.. ah… to moja haaahhha ł-łehhh mmmmm łechtaczka… Tak dobrze~ - jęknęłaś poprawiając się w siedzeniu, wtedy Papyrus przyśpieszył. Nabrałaś więcej powietrza w płuca, zaś Blue głębiej wsunął w Ciebie palec wyraźnie czegoś w środku szukając.

-PAPYTUS, TO MIEJSCE O JAKIM CZYTALIŚMY… NIE CZUJĘ GO – mruknął zerkając na towarzysza. Otworzyłaś szerzej oczy.

-Z-zaraz! Mieliście plaaaaaaahhhhgggnn~! – słowo Ci uciekło, kiedy Papyrus mocniej przycisnął wzgórek.

-TAK _____. SZUKALIŚMY INFORMACJI, ALE NAPRAWDĘ CHCIELIŚMY ABYŚ TO TY NAS NAUCZYŁA. JESTEŚ DLA NAS WAŻNA _____ I NA KAŻDEJ STRONIE BYŁO NAPISANE, ŻE PIERWSZY RAZ POWINIEN BYĆ Z KIMŚ KOGO NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ LUBI – przyglądał Ci się z uwagą

-Mogliście mi powiedzieć… - patrzyłaś raz na jednego, a raz na drugiego. Blue spuścił wzrok i wyciągnął palec z Ciebie.

-CZY TO ZNACZY, ŻE CHCESZ ABYŚMY PRZESTALI?

-Kurwa nie! – odezwałaś się natychmiast – Co prawda wolałabym, abyście wpierw mi wszystko powiedzieli, ale szczerze nie przeszkadza mi to. Lubię was. Wszystkie wersje. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale tak jest. – Papyrusa te słowa uszczęśliwiły, Blue natomiast ścisnął Cię mocniej za łechtaczkę, aż pisnęłaś.

-UWAŻAJ NA SŁOWA _____! – zarumieniłaś się i przytaknęłaś delikatnie, zdając sobie sprawę że pewnie byłby dobry w dominowaniu, gdyby spodobała mu się ta zabawa. Papyrus zerknął na niego.

-TO JAK POSZUKAM PUNKTU G, A TY PIEŚĆ ŁECHTACZKĘ. – Nie miałaś nawet czasu na odezwanie się, zaraz wsunął w Ciebie swoje palce. Były znacznie dłuższe i mógł wejść głębiej. Dostrzegłaś malujący się na jego twarzy przebiegły uśmiech, kiedy wsuwał kolejnego. Potem zaczął kręcić nimi, wyciągać je i wsadzać, podczas gdy Blue bawił się Twoim magicznym guzikiem.

-Aaaahhhaaannnn! – Musiałaś się mocno trzymać, aby nie spaść. Niższy miał wiele zabawy. Jego ruchy nie były nigdy takie same, raz szybko, raz wolno, raz delikatnie, raz mocno, wyższy niestety miał ten sam problem co jego kompan wcześniej.

-TEŻ NIE WIEM GDZIE JEST PUNKT G! _____ WIESZ GDZIE MOŻE BYĆ? – Popatrzyłaś na niego i podniosłaś lewą rękę do góry

-W-właśnie… właśnie tak… - mówiąc to zrobiłaś jakby gest przywołania. – R-rób tak… - szkielet wyglądał na niego zdziwionego, ale zrobił jak mu powiedziałaś. Palec po chwili trafił bezbłędnie – TUTAJ! – krzyknęłaś. Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Jeden drażnił Cię z zewnątrz, drugi od wewnątrz. Czułaś jak budował się w Tobie orgazm. –Ja… ja… ahhhahsnnn… Ja… zaraz….! – szeptałaś między jękami. Całkowicie straciłaś kontakt ze światem. Krzyczałaś czując, jak zaciskasz się dookoła palców wyższego, Blue nie przerywał natomiast swojej zabawy, tak długo aż nie zaczęłaś drżeć w ostatnich spazmach rozkoszy. Kiedy w końcu przestali, z ledwością otworzyłaś oczy, dostrzegłaś, że Papyrus zlizuje Twoje soki, swoim długim pomarańczowym językiem ze swoich palców.

-_____! JESTEŚ PYSZNA! – Blue popatrzył na niego.

-JA TEŻ CHCĘ SPRÓBOWAĆ – zaczął zbliżać się do Twojej kobiecości, kiedy go zatrzymałaś.

-Z-zaraz… - Twoje ręce jeszcze się trzęsły – Spadnę z krzesełka… - Szkielety podniosły się w tym samym czasie.

-_____! PRZEPRASZAMY! – Papyrus wziął Cię na ręce. Nawet nie chciałaś wiedzieć jak silny jest. Zaniósł Cię na łóżko. Zaraz potem Blue zajął strategiczne miejsce między nogami.

-MOGĘ SPRÓBOWAĆ? – zapytał mając gwiazdki w oczach. Zaśmiałaś się i przytaknęłaś. Myślałaś, że zrobi tak jak Papyrus, wepchnie palce i już, lecz zamarłaś, kiedy poczułaś jak wsuwa w Ciebie swój język. Gdy skończył, podniósł się oblizując swoje zęby. – MIAŁEŚ RACJĘ! ____ JEST BARDZO PYSZNA! – Zarumieniłaś się lekko.

-Cóż… powinnam już iść… zanim wasi bracia wrócą – Chcieli przecież dowiedzieć się czym jest wagina, prawda? Papyrus zatrzymał Cię jednak, kładąc rękę na ramieniu.

-ALE _____ CHCIELIŚMY …. NO WIESZ… - rumienił się – SPRÓBOWAĆ WSZYSTKIEGO! – zarumieniłaś się jeszcze bardziej zdając sobie sprawę z tego o co proszą. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać, czy jesteś na to gotowa. Nie chciałaś zniszczyć waszej przyjaźni. Kiedy spojrzałaś w ich oczy wiedziałaś, że naprawdę Cię lubią. Sami mówili, że chcą przeżyć swój pierwszy raz Tobą. Niepewnie przytaknęłaś.

-Dobra – mówiąc to pozbyłaś się stanika. Oboje uśmiechali się szeroko ściągając z siebie swoje zbroje. Usiadłaś na łóżku czekając, aż będą gotowi. Papyrusa był długi, wąski i pomarańczowy. Blue zdecydowanie krótszy, lecz znacznie szerszy, no i niebieski. Myśl, że mają w Ciebie wejść sprawiła, że zaczęłaś zastanawiać się nad tym, czy podjęłaś słuszną decyzję. Kiedy stali tak nago, wyczułaś, że czują się skrępowani i niepewni co robić dalej. Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiała na początku przejąć kontrolę.Jak załapią o co chodzi nie będziesz im przeszkadzać. - Papyrus, połóż się na plecach – zrobił to co powiedziałaś. Usiadł na swoim łóżku z wyprostowanymi nogami. Znalazłaś się na nim, klęczałaś na wysokości bioder. - Blue, chodź za mnie. To chyba najłatwiejsza pozycja – Wzięłaś głęboki wdech, kiedy wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach. - Dobra... um.. to będzie też coś nowego dla mnie.. ale uh... Opuszczę się na Papyrusa, a ty Blue.. będziesz musiał trochę nawilżyć swojego penisa, aby łatwo wszedł w mój... no tyłek – Niższy szkielet zarumienił się, ale przytaknął. Zaczął pieścić swoje przyrodzenie, odrobina nasienia pojawiła się na czubku. Zerknęłaś na wyższego. - Gotowy? - kiedy skinął głową zaczęłaś wsuwać go w siebie. Wstrzymałaś oddech, zacisnęłaś się na nim, aż warknął z przyjemności. Jak był już w całości chwycił Cię za biodra. Powoli zaczęłaś się poruszać, lekko jęcząc. Po kilku pchnięciach poczułaś za sobą Blue, chwycił Cię za talię jedną ręką. Zatrzymałaś się i lekko wypięłaś – T-tylko powoli, dobrze? - nie wiesz, czy usłyszał, ale zaczął nacierać na Twoje drugie wejście. Był naprawdę wilgotny. Jak wszedł jednym, pewnym pchnięciem krzyknęłaś wykrzywiając głowę do tyłu. Blue również jęczał, na chwilę się w Tobie zatrzymał, abyście oboje mogli się pozbierać. Po kilku chwilach coś w nich wstąpiło. Papyrus sam chwycił Cię mocniej i zaczął się poruszać. Biorąc pod uwagę to jaki jest silny nie trzeba było wiele, aby przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad Tobą. Położyłaś się na nim. Potem oboje z Ciebie wyszli i w jednym czasie ponownie się zanurzyli przybierając to samo tempo. Krzyczałaś zaciskając swoje palce na żebrach Papyrusa.

-_-____... TY.... AHHHHH.... TAK... TAK... DOBRZE! - Pomarańczowy szkielet jęknął w Twoje ucho. Blue przystawił twarz do Twojego karku.

-TAKA.. T-TAKA .. CIASNA... HGGGGNNNNN~! - czułaś, jak w Twoim ciele buduje się kolejny orgazm. Myślałaś, że będziesz musiała sama się poruszać, błagać ich o to aby przyśpieszyli, zapewniać, że nic Ci się nie stanie, ale .. nie potrzebowali tego. Oboje widzieli Twoją duszę i wiedzieli, że nie czujesz prawdziwego bólu, że Twój krzyk oznacza tylko i wyłącznie rozkosz. Opuściłaś głowę.

-Ahhhhaannn! Ja... ja... ahhh... zaraz.... oh.... - Papyrus wtulił w Ciebie swoją czaszkę

-DOJDŹ DLA NAS _____! - nakazał

-DOJDŹ! - zawtórował mu Blue mocniej wciskając się w Ciebie. Krzyczałaś zamykając oczy, przyjemność przeszyła Cię na wylot. Oboje poruszali się teraz wolniej i delikatniej, pozwalając, abyś się uspokoiła. Kiedy w końcu rozkosz Cię opuściła opadłaś bezwładnie na wyższym potworze. Wiedziałaś, że oni jeszcze nie skończyli, pozwalają Ci złapać oddech. Po chwili niespodziewanie Blue chwycił Cię za ramiona. Poczułaś jak Papyrus się unosi mocno Cię przytulając. Byłaś między nimi. Przez chwilę zastanawiałaś się jak chcą się poruszać swobodnie, jak mają zamiar to kontynuować. Objęłaś Papsa ramionami i oparłaś tył głowy o ramie Blue. - NIE MARTW SIĘ _____, PAPYRUS MOCNO CIĘ TRZYMA! - wtedy zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Wypełnili Cię ponownie. Utrzymywali na swoich rękach, tak, że byłaś jakby delikatnie zawieszona między nimi. Co warto jednak zaznaczyć, zamienili się miejscami. Teraz to Blue okupował Twoją szparkę, natomiast Papyrus dobierał się do tyłka. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak już byłaś mokra, nie mieli żadnych problemów z dostaniem się do środka. Początkowo zaczęli w tym samym tempie. Blue zainteresował się w trakcie Twoim magicznym guziczkiem i zaczął go nieznośnie drażnić. Trzeci raz czułaś, jak błoga przyjemność wypełnia całe Twoje ciało, jak robisz się ciaśniejsza. W chwili największej ekstazy krzyczałaś ich imiona. Tym razem jednak przyśpieszyli. Czułaś, że tracą wspólny rytm, że oboje są już blisko. Objęłaś ręką czaszę Blue, drugą chwyciłaś za ramie Papyrusa. W jednym momencie doszli oboje, krzycząc Twoje imię, wystrzeliwując nasienie głęboko w Twoje ciało. W trójkę leżeliście w takiej pozycji głośno dysząc. Blue jako pierwszy z Ciebie wyszedł i przeturlał się obok. Papyrus delikatnie opuścił Cię na prześcieradło tak, abyś leżała między nimi. Miałaś nadzieję, że nie pogniewa się, jak się o niego oprzesz, aby złapać oddech. Rozkoszne wyczerpanie przerwał dźwięk otwieranego zamka w pokoju.

-hej, stretch, popatrz co znalazłem – z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy podniosłaś głowę by zobaczyć Sansa i Stretcha w progu. Ich oczy iskrzyły się od magii.

-.... Oooo kurwa.... - Sans wyszczerzył się.

-kurwa to dobre określenie, dzieciaku, masz wielkie kłopoty chyba, że znajdziesz dobry powód przez który jesteś naga z naszymi braćmi – Wpatrując się w niego powoli wstałaś z łóżka, choć z trudem bo Twoje nogi nadal były jak z waty, a mięśnie drżały

-Powiem wam, jak oboje wejdziecie do środka... - szepnęłaś uwodzicielsko przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Szkielety popatrzyły po sobie nim weszli do pokoju stając krok od Ciebie. Poruszyłaś kusząco biodrami, przymknęłaś oczy – Widzicie... prawda jest taka.. - szepnęłaś przeciągając palcami po bokach ich czaszek. Kiedy oboje zamknęli oczy z powodu Twojej pieszczoty, wiedziałaś, że masz szansę - ... to był ich pomysł! - Z tymi słowami chciałaś wybiec przez drzwi i prawie by Ci się to udało, gdyby nie zostały zatrzaśnięte przez pomarańczową magię, zaś niebieska pochwyciła Twoją duszę. Nie mogłaś się ruszyć.

-naprawdę myślisz, że w to uwierzymy? - Sans uniósł brew

-Eh... nie szkodzi spróbować – mruknęłaś.

-SANS! PUŚĆ _____! - krzyknął nagle Papyrus.

-TAK! ONA MÓWI PRAWDĘ! - Blue wstał z łóżka – NAKŁONILIŚMY JĄ DO TEGO! - Stretch wywrócił oczami.

-nie próbujcie jej ratować, to tylko bratojebca – Skoro i tak zaraz Cię zabiją, postanowiłaś nie brać do siebie żadnego słowa... Choć musisz przyznać, że było w tym trochę racji.

-Jesteś zazdrosny Stretch? - zapytałaś, kiedy mogłaś już odwrócić się w ich stronę, był nieco zmieszany, uśmiechnęłaś się bardziej – Jesteś jedynym, w tym pokoju, który mnie jeszcze nie zerżnął. - światełka w jego oczach zniknęły, a zaraz potem lewe wypełniło się ognistą magią. Jęknęłaś z bólu, kiedy w ostatniej chwili niebieska magia Sansa wyrwała Cię z objęć pomarańczowej.

-mówiłaś coś? - Nie byłaś w stanie się odezwać, nawet jeżeli chciałaś. Czułaś jak ich aury biją się o Twoją duszę. To było nawet... przyjemne doznanie. Nie zorientowałaś się, jak ten niewielki pojedynek wygrał Papyrus, brał w ogóle w tym udział? W każdym razie byłaś teraz w jego ramionach, obok niego stał Blue.

-BĘDZIECIE MNIE TERAZ SŁUCHAĆ! - warknął donośniejszym głosem niż zawsze – JA I PAPYRUS POPROSILIŚMY _____ ABY TUTAJ PRZYSZŁA! CHCIELIŚMY, ABY BYŁA NASZĄ PIERWSZĄ! TY I SANS PRÓBUJECIE NAS ZAWSZE PRZED WSZYSTKIM BRONIĆ, ALE MY LUBIMY _____ I WSZĘDZIE MÓWIĄ, ŻE TAKIE RZECZY POWINNO SIĘ ROBIĆ Z KIMŚ KOGO SIĘ LUBI!

-DOKŁADNIE – odezwał się Papyrus – BYŁA DLA NAS TYLKO MIŁA! NAWET WTEDY KIEDY PRAWIE JĄ ZŁAMALIŚMY... - dodał zakłopotany. Zarumieniłaś się.

-Wy... uh... mnie nie... - zaczęłaś delikatnie, wyraźnie zawstydzona.

-OH! NIE? TO DOBRZE! - objął Cię mocniej. Przystawił swoje zęby do Twojej głowy, składając na niej delikatny pocałunek. Zarumieniłaś się jeszcze bardziej, leniwi bracia popatrzyli po sobie. Sans wyraźnie jako pierwszy się uspokoił.

-dobra, bracie, jeżeli tak mówisz

-NA POCZĄTKU POPROSILIŚMY JĄ O LEKCJE – poczułaś na sobie świdrujący wzrok Sansa, lecz nie miałaś odwagi na niego spojrzeć.

-taaak... lekcja... i czego _____ was nauczyła?

-POKAZAŁA NAM SWOJĄ WAGINĘ! - odezwał się Blue – JA I PAPY ZNALEŹLIŚMY JEJ ŁECHTACZKĘ I PUNKT G! - zakryłaś twarz dłońmi czując, że przekroczyłaś już dawno poziom zawstydzenia. Potem mówił Papyrus.

-POTEM _____ POWIEDZIAŁA ABYM WSZEDŁ W JEJ POCHWĘ, A BLUE W JEJ ... UHM... TYŁEK – w tym momencie on się rumienił – A POTEM ZOBACZYLIŚMY JAK MA ... UM.. _____ JAK TO SIĘ NAZYWA?

-Orgazm.. - wymamrotałaś.

-TAK! WŁAŚNIE TO! - Papyrus popatrzył na brata – A POTEM SIĘ ZAMIENILIŚMY MIEJSCAMI. WTEDY WY WESZLIŚCIE. - Sans i Stretch poparzyli po sobie, niższy nieco zbliżył się do wyższego i zaczął do niego coś szeptać. Nie spodobał Ci się ten uśmiech malujący się na ich twarzach. Nie chcesz nawet wiedzieć o tym rozmawiali. W kościach czułaś, że masz pecha. Odwrócili się do braci, Sans lekko zachichotał.

-hej, skoro lekcja jeszcze się nie skończyła, może w niej pomożemy? - Otworzyłaś szerzej oczy, reakcja dwóch pozostałych była pełna ekscytacji.

-NAPRAWDĘ BRACIE? NIE WYGLĄDASZ NA ZBYT SZCZĘŚLIWEGO, TEŻ CHCESZ POMÓC? - Blue popatrzył na swojego krewniaka. Ten tylko przytaknął.

-jasne, dla ciebie wszystko. - Sans znowu chwycił Twoją duszę, przeciągnął Cię na środek pokoju, tak abyś klęczała na kolanach – wiecie, że możecie rżnąć nie tylko jej cipkę i dupę?

-UWAŻAJ NA SŁOWA! - Papyrus i Blue krzyknęli jednocześnie. Zignorowałaś tę scenę, wystarczyło, że spojrzałaś nerwowo na twarz Stretcha stojącego naprzeciw Ciebie. Właście ściągał spodnie, zamrugałaś kilka razy kiedy dostrzegłaś wielkiego, pomarańczowego kutasa, był zdecydowanie krótszy niż Papyrusa, lecz gruby równie jak Blue. Chwycił Cię za czubek głowy i przyciągnął do siebie. Mruknęłaś, kiedy na siłę wepchnął swoje przyrodzenie do Twoich ust. Miałaś tylko chwilę, aby rozluźnić gardło nim przejął kontrolę. Warknęłaś starając się ją odzyskać, to Ty miałaś zrobić mu loda i nikt nie będzie Ci mówił jak masz to robić. Sans puścił Twoją duszę, więc miałaś trochę więcej swobody. Uniosłaś ręce do góry i chwyciłaś za jego kości biodrowe. Jęknął głośniej, cofnęłaś się, aby zacząć kreślić językiem niewielkie kółeczka na czubku jego członka. Usłyszałaś, jak za Tobą zaśmiał się Sans.

-ostrzegam, nie pozwól, aby zaczęła tobą rządzić – uśmiechnęłaś się w duchu czując jak Stretch warczy

-kuuuurwa... nie mogę poradzić... cholera, skąd ona jest w tym taka dobra? - mówiąc to wszedł w Twoje usta głęboko. Po chwili dostrzegłaś, że obok stoi Blue wyraźnie zainteresowany.

-RAJUŚKU! PODOBA SIĘ JEJ TO! - rumienił się głęboko. Jego brat chwycił Cię za głowę tak, abyś się nie cofnęła.

-nie przestawaj... - warknęłaś niezadowolona. Nie przypuszczałaś, że kiedyś będziesz w takiej sytuacji. Chciałaś uciekać, kiedy poczułaś jak jakaś dłoń zaczyna delikatnie gładzić Cię po pośladku.

-niektórzy ludzie, zwłaszcza _____, lubią jak przyjemność miesza się z bólem – mówił Sans, otworzyłaś szerzej oczy zdając sobie sprawę o czym mówi. Uniósł wysoko dłoń i dał Ci siarczystego klapsa w pośladek. Lekko podskoczyłaś. Papyrus i Blue przesunęli się nieco aby oglądać, jak Sans dalej Cię bije. Za każdym razem, kiedy szczypiący ból przeszywał Twoje ciało, jęczałaś wprost w Stretcha, lecz nie przestawałaś go pieścić. Wtedy właśnie uświadomiłaś sobie, że robią to aby Cię ukarać. Do tanga trzeba dwojga... albo trojga... ahh mniejsza. Wyciągnęłaś jego przyrodzenie ze swoich ust i odwróciłaś się w stronę Papyrusa i Blue

-Też chcecie? To dobre doświadczenie. - Stretch warknął, ale pozostali przysunęli się bliżej. Wiedziałaś, że zdenerwuje to leniwych braci, dlatego chwyciłaś Papyrusa za członka, natomiast Blue pieściłaś językiem. Poczułaś jak niższy chwyta Cię za tył głowy. Jęknął głośno, kiedy wsunęłaś go głęboko w siebie. Po chwili to samo zrobiłaś Papyurusowi. To zapewne nie będzie takie samo doświadczenie jak w przypadku Twoich pozostałych dziurek, lecz znałaś się na tym co robiłaś. Co chwilę zmieniałaś jednego, na drugiego, wtedy usłyszałaś mruczący szept koło swojego ucha.

-podoba ci się to, co szmato? - jęknęłaś na określenie. Kiedy zajmowałaś się Blue poczułaś kolejne mocne uderzenie. Krzyknęłaś mocniej pompując obu braci. Na wierzch wychodziła zboczona cześć Ciebie, która chciała dalej grać w tę grę.

-B-BRACIE! NIE RAŃ JEJ! - krzyknął Paps starając się ukryć jęki rozkoszy kryjące się za słowami. Sans wyszczerzył się leniwie.

-nie bój się, ona to uwielbia, co nie, szmato? - znowu Cię uderzył. Jęknęłaś, odwracając się z lekkim uśmiechem, oczy miałaś prawie przymknięte.

-Tak Sir... bij mnie mocniej... byłam niegrzeczną dziewczynką... - zarumienił się na te słowa. Wiedziałaś, że lubił być dominujący w łóżku, zwłaszcza kiedy nazywałaś go Sir. Nie pozwolił, abyś zwracała się do niego Panie, a ty odmówiłaś mówić Tatusiu; Sir było czymś w rodzaju kompromisu. Popatrzyłaś na dwóch znajdujących się przed Tobą, kiedy Sans znowu Cię uderzył.

-N-NA GWIAZDY... JAKI MA ŁADNY WYRAZ TWARZY – głos Blue nerwowo zadrżał.

-skoro już wiemy, że możesz zabawiać się więcej niż z jednym kutasem, zrobimy coś takiego – Sans warknął i odciągnął Cię do Papyrusa i Blue. Warknęłaś gardłowo, Stretch był na łóżku, wyraźnie czekał. Sans pchnął Cię w jego stronę, wspięłaś się. Chwycił za biodra i nadział na siebie. Na chwilę musiałaś zamknąć oczy. Zastanawiałaś się, kto weźmie Twoje tyły. W jednej chwili zacisnęłaś się na kutasie Stretch, syknął z przyjemności. Sans nie był delikatny, wszedł w Ciebie jednym, mocnym pchnięciem. Krzyknęłaś kiedy przeszył Cię ból, zamarłaś na chwilę. Niemalże zdradzona popatrzyłaś za siebie na Sansa.

-Co to miało znaczyć? - warknęłaś. Ten popatrzył na Ciebie i wyszczerzył się.

-wiem, że lubisz odrobinę bólu, ale nie chciałem cię zranić, teraz jeżeli to zrobię to taki bonus. - zmarszczyłaś brwi – nic nie ma za darmo, co nie? - nie podobał Ci się wyraz jego twarzy. - hasło to reset. - Stretch nagle poruszył się w Tobie.

-możecie się oboje do kurwy nędzy zamknąć i zacząć? - warknął. Zachichotałaś przenosząc na niego wzrok.

-Jaki spragniony... - warknął poruszając się gwałtownie i zdecydowanie. Zaczęłaś jęczeć. Sans zaśmiał się i we dwójkę szybko złapali jednakowe tempo. Mruknęłaś z przyjemności, kiedy niższy chwycił Cię za włosy i pociągnął. Potem raz jeszcze i jeszcze. Nagle warknął i pochylił się w Twoją stronę

-nie ignoruj ich szmato – próbowałaś się skupić nad tym o czym mówił, wtedy zobaczyłaś dwa członki naprzeciwko swojej twarzy. Jeden pomarańczowy, drugi niebieski. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że w pokoju przecież jest jeszcze Papyrus i Blue, nadal czekali aż się nimi zajmiesz. Wszystko było znacznie bardziej niepewne i chwiejne, zwłaszcza, że Sans nie puścił Twoich włosów. Czułaś jak powoli rośnie w Tobie napięcie, tak bardzo pragnęłaś jeszcze raz dojść. Ktoś klepnął Cię w pośladek. Chciałaś zobaczyć kto, ale Sans trzymał stabilnie Twoją głowę.

-jest blisko, czuję to – zauważył Stretch.

-blue, pap, podejdźcie no tu, chcę wam coś pokazać – Sans wyszedł z Ciebie i puścił Twoje włosy. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać co ma zamiar zrobić. Stretch nie puszczał Cię, kiedy pozostałe potwory znajdowały się na tyłach. Poczułaś, jak Sans chwyta i rozchyla Twoje pośladki. - właź blue – jęknęłaś, kiedy ten powoli wsunął się w Ciebie, pchnął kilka razy nim Sans go zatrzymał, warknęłaś nie będąc pewną co się dzieje. Klepnął Cię w pośladek – cicho, leż spokojnie i się zrelaksuj, szmato – mogłaś tylko przytaknąć. - dobra pap.... przesuń się ... o tutaj... właśnie tak... o a teraz wejdź.

-J-JESTEŚ PEWNY BRACIE? BLUE JUŻ TAM JEST – Papyrus popatrzył na niego niepewnie – NIE WIEM, CZY DA RADĘ ZNIEŚĆ DWÓCH W JEDNEJ DZIURZE. - otworzyłaś szerzej oczy i popatrzyłaś na nich przerażona.

-Nie dam! Sans, co ty wyrabiasz? - robiłaś się nerwowa. Stretch chwycił Cię za głowę i zmusił do głębokiego pocałunku, Twoje usta wypełnił jego język, nie byłaś w stanie się opierać. Nie przerywał, kiedy Sans mówił dalej.

-zignorujcie ją, da radę, tak właściwie to to uwielbia, po prostu wejdź w nią powoli, dobra? - skłamał. Chciałaś znowu zaprotestować, ale Stretch jeszcze żarliwiej Cię całował. Jego druga dłoń ześlizgnęła się na dół, drażnił teraz Twój magiczny guziczek, abyś się nieco odprężyła. Nic to jednak nie pomogło, ból pojawił się kiedy Papyrus zaczął wciskać siebie w Twój tyłek. Słyszałaś, jak dwa szkielety zaczęły delikatnie jęczeć.

-TO.... OH GWIAZDY... TAK CIASNO – stęknął Blue. Poczułaś, jak po policzkach leją Ci się gorące łzy, ból był ogromny. Stretch przestał Cię całować, zamiast tego zaczął gryźć po ramieniu. Krzyczałaś. Już miałaś zacząć błagać aby przestali, aby wyciągnęli, kiedy Sans znalazł się naprzeciwko ponownie łapiąc Cię za włosy.

-zaorane dziwko – wyszczerzył się i wsunął się w Twoje usta.

-teraz możecie się ruszyć – oznajmił Stretch. Poczułaś jak znowu chwyta Cię za biodra, abyś się nie ruszała. Dwa szkielety po chwili znalazły wspólny rytm poruszając się w tyłku. Papyrus chwycił Cię za ramie, przystawiając czoło do łopatki, podczas kiedy Blue przesunął rękę na łechtaczkę. Sans w znacznie wolniejszym tempie niż pozostała trójka penetrował usta. Drżącymi ramionami trzymałaś się łóżka i bioder Sansa. Ognista przyjemność migotała przed oczami. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułaś się taka pełna. Korzystali ze wszystkich dziurek, to było takie... wspaniałe~ W końcu, ból całkowicie zniknął, zaczęłaś jęczeć i odpowiadać na ruchy Sansa. Ten popatrzył na Ciebie wyraźnie zaskoczony.

-j-jasna cholera... podoba ci się to – jęknął poruszając się szybciej. Znowu znajdowałaś się blisko, Stretch warknął i przyśpieszył.

-k-kurwa... ja.... ja nie.. - Nim dokończył zdanie, Papyrus i Blue krzyknęli w ostatecznej ekstazie, czułaś jak wypełniają Twoje wnętrze doprowadzając na skraj przyjemności. W tym momencie sama ją osiągnęłaś, zaciskając się na leniwym bracie, który również rozładował swój ładunek, Sans doszedł na końcu wpatrując się w Twoją twarz całkowicie wykrzywioną przez rozkosz. Połknęłaś wszystko co miał Ci do zaoferowania, a wtedy wyszedł. Co Cię zaskoczyło. Pomógł delikatnie pozostałym z Ciebie wyjść i położył ostrożnie na łóżku obok Stretcha. Po chwili przymknęłaś oczy i zaczęłaś się śmiać. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Ciebie.

-coś taka wesoła? - kiedy udało Ci się odzyskać zmysły popatrzyłaś na nich.

-Szczerze, przez chwilę myślałam, że umrę, ale zamiast tego miałam najlepszy orgazm w życiu! - Papyrus i Blue zarumienili się, podczas kiedy Stretch wyglądał na zmieszanego jak Sans wywrócił oczami.

-nadal masz kłopoty za to, że udzieliłaś im lekcji bez zapytania się nas o zgodę. - uniosłaś rękę, aby powstrzymać dwóch braci przed krzyczeniem.

-Właściwie są dorośli i chyba lepiej, że przyszli z tym do mnie, a nie kupili sobie prostytutkę, co nie? - Blue popatrzył na Ciebie zaciekawiony.

-CO TO PROSTYTUTKA? - pokazałaś na niego rękami szepcząc „widzicie?”. Sans zerknął na wyższego leniwca, który tylko westchnął.

-dobra, ale następnym razem uprzedź nas.

-Jeżeli tylko zaprosicie mnie raz jeszcze do czegoś takiego, to jasne – wyszczerzyłaś się. Stretch uniósł brew.

-chcesz zrobić to jeszcze kiedyś? - zaśmiałaś się

-Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, abym była w otwartym związku z wami wszystkimi. Było .. niesamowicie – Papyrus mocno Cie przytulił.

-OH BOŻE! TAK SIĘ BAŁEM, ŻE NIE BĘDZIESZ CHCIAŁA TEGO POWTÓRZYĆ! - uśmiechając się pogładziłaś go po plecach.

-Jak mówiłam, lubię was wszystkich. Nie mam nic przeciwko takiej zabawie. - W końcu Stretch i Sans się uśmiechnęli. Papyrus wyraźnie się uspokoił, ale Blue nadal był zmieszany. Fuknął popatrzył na wszystkich.

-NIE ODPOWIEDZIELIŚCIE NA MOJE PYTANIE! CO TO PROSTYTUTKA? - wraz z dwójką leniwych braci zaśmiałaś się cicho.


End file.
